Like the first rain of spring
by RainOwl
Summary: Rune goes for a walk in the rain, and Rath comes with. Why is Rune acting so strangely?


"I'm going for a walk."

"It's raining."

"I know that."

I lifted my head and stared at Rune, hard. Even I- Rath Illuser- am not crazy to go out in the first spring rain. Not only would I get sick, but getting lost was a good possibility as well. So you can understand why I am a little confused as to why Rune, Mr.-play-it-safe, would want to go for a WALK.

"Want to come with me?"

"Why not."

At least I should be able to keep him from getting lost . . .

I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thundercloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you

He seems so . . . happy.

Which is really, really odd, because normally Rune likes to be warm and safe, not cold and wet and out where any demon could find us . . .

"Rune? Rune! Where are we going?"

Do you know how pretty you are when you spin around and laugh? Especially drenched with the rain still pouring down on you?

You really are beautiful . . .

Woah, woah. I thought I like Cesia . . .?

I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light and I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the windowpane  
And when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain

You know, it's funny. This is the first time I've even like a PRODUCT of the rain, much less the rain itself.

But with Rune it's as though the rain is the most beautiful music in the world, and before I know it, I'm dancing with him.

But I'm a demon; I hate the rain . . .

Gods, Rune, what have you done to me?

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain

I'm out of breath, soaked, freezing, lying on the hard ground; I couldn't use my fire magic to make SMOKE . . .

And I'm happier then I have ever been in my life.

And even now, slightly red and breathless, mud in his hair and still laughing his head off, he's beautiful.

Cesia, you have my apologies. I don't love you.

I'm not entirely sure I ever did.

Oh look, the clouds are breaking . . .

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling_

Rune rolled over and propped himself on one arm, grinning down at me while I gasped for air as the rain finally let up.

"Something funny?" he quipped, sending me into fresh gales of laughter.

T-that b-brat . . .

"E-Enough." I managed to get out, and in a few minutes I was breathing normally again.

"What made you decide to come out?" I couldn't help but ask.

What can I say- I was curious!

Calmly Rune laid down next to me and said, "It's sort of a tradition. I come every year in the first rain. At first it was just a dare Tintlet gave me, but I really enjoyed it, so I did it again. It's never quite as good as the first rain of the year, though."

I couldn't help but blush, sounding incredibly stupid as I mumbled, "oh . . ."

He, however, just smiled.

And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye  
Of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling

"What are you thinking about, love?" Rath looked up, and smiled at his blue eyed lover.

"Just the first rain of spring . . ."

Rune smiled.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain, Like the rain  
Like the rain, Like the rain  
Like the rain, Like the rain_

Rain: sorry about the sudden change in styles in the fifth section, I can't seem to fix it . . .

Oh well. I don't own Dragon Knights. Review, please.


End file.
